


Recueil d'OS

by Narutodu93



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex Danvers Has a Penis, Alien Biology, Alien Pregnancy, Alien Sex, Alpha Alex Danvers, Alpha Kara Danvers, Alpha Lena Luthor, Alpha Linda Lee, Alpha Maggie Sawyer, Alpha Red Daughter | Linda Lee, Breast Fucking, Breastfeeding, Egg Laying, Eggpreg, Eggs, F/F, Forced Pregnancy, Human Turned Kryptonian, Human/Kryptonian Hybrid, Kara Danvers Has a Penis, Kara Danvers is Red Daughter, Kryptonian Biology, Lab Sex, Lactation, Lactation Kink, Large Breasts, Lena Luthor Has a Penis, Loss of Virginity, Maggie Sawyer Has a Penis, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Alex Danvers, Omega Kara Danvers, Omega Lena Luthor, Omega Maggie Sawyer, Omega Red Daughter| Linda Lee, Pregnancy, Pregnant Kara Danvers, Pregnant Lena Luthor, Pregnant Red Daughter| Linda Lee, Rape, Rutting, Samantha "Sam" Arias Has a Penis, Surrogacy, Surrogate Kara Danvers, Surrogate Lena Luthor, Teen Pregnancy, Tentacle Dick, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Threesome - F/F/F, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Women in Heat, fast pregnancy, pregnant Maggie Sawyer, pregnant Samantha "Sam" Arias, pregnant Saskia
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:47:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29007780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narutodu93/pseuds/Narutodu93
Summary: Voici un recueil d'OS, plus ou moins hot, sur différents couples (supercorp, kalex, reigncorp). On les verra dans différentes situations, tel que la grossesse, l'adolescence, ect...Je précise que certains personnages ont des pénis (en fait presque tous 😅).
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Eliza Danvers, Alex Danvers/Eliza Danvers/Kara Danvers, Alex Danvers/Kara Danvers, Alex Danvers/Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Alex Danvers/Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor/Maggie Sawyer, Alex Danvers/Kara Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Alex Danvers/Lena Luthor, Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Alex Danvers/Red Daughter| Linda Lee, Kara Danvers/Eliza Danvers, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Kara Danvers/Red Daughter| Linda Lee, Kara Danvers/Saskia de Merindol, Lena Luthor/Kara Danvers/Eliza Danvers, Lena Luthor/Red Daughter| Linda Lee, Samantha "Sam" Arias/Alex Danvers/Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Samantha "Sam" Arias/Kara Danvers, Samantha "Sam" Arias/Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Recueil d'OS

**Author's Note:**

> Premier OS, sur un Supercorp. Kara et Lena sont en couple depuis quelques mois. Fiancées, Lena est enceinte de leurs premier enfant, une petite fille mi-humaine et mi-Kryptonienne. A plus de six mois, la libido de Lena est extrêmement élevée. Et quand Kara arrive a L-Corp, elle n'arrive plus a résister.

Lena n'en pouvait tout simplement plus. Tout dans sa grossesse l'épuisait. Ses hormones, ses sauts d'humeurs, ses seins douloureux, ses nausées persistantes... Mais le pire était selon elle son corps difforme, en particulier son ventre gonflé et ses gros seins remplis de lait maternel. Tout cela la fatiguait.

Et ces derniers temps, c'était la libido de Lena qui était énervante. La brune brûlait d'un désir profond quasiment toute la journée. Et c'est dans ces moments qu'elle regrette d'être enceinte.

La PDG était tombée enceinte de Kara lors de leurs premier union. Elles étaient bourrées et elles avaient fait sauvagement l'amour. Depuis, ça leurs arrivaient de coucher ensembles, mais toujours en se protégeant.

Puis Lena était tombée malade, très malade. La brune vomissait beaucoup et avait des vertiges. Les signes de grossesse se montraient a elle et elle ne s'en était pas aperçue. Mais elle eue des doutes quand son assistante lui donna un test de grossesse. Alors elle l'avait fait. Et il était positif.

Elle s'était empressée de l'annoncer a Kara. Après une longue discussion, les deux s'étaient mises d'accord: Elles allaient garder le bébé.

Cet enfant n'était certes pas prévu mais Lena refusait catégoriquement d'avorter, tout comme Kara. Cela était tout simplement impensable autant pour l'une que pour l'autre. Leurs enfant méritait de vivre.

Ainsi commençaient leurs voyage vers la parentalité. Lena enceinte de l'enfant de sa meilleure amie, qui était plus une partenaire de sexe, ces derniers temps.

Le premier trimestre de Lena avait été affreux. Elle vomissait tout le temps et avait beaucoup de vertiges.

Puis vint son deuxième trimestre qui lui apporta un grand soulagement. Plus de maux de ventres. Mais il y avait également des points négatifs. Ses nausées n'étaient pas parties et désarmais, son corps changeait. Son ventre gonflait a mesure que le bébé grandissait et sa poitrine pleine de lait lui faisait atrocement mal.

Mais le pire était sûrement sa libido extrêmement active. Lena était constamment en chaleur, désirant ardemment baiser. Elle en était réduite à se masturbée dans les toilettes de son bureau. Et il lui fallait le faire 2 à 3 fois pour être rassasiée pour un long moment.

Mais son désir le plus cher était de baiser avec Kara. La blonde ne l'avait plus prise depuis l'annonce de cette grossesse, de peur de blesser le bébé. Et dieu qu'elle en avait marre. Elle voulait sentir la bite de Kara en elle, sentir sa belle jouir fort en elle. Elle ne le voulait pas, elle en avait besoin.

Et est-ce que Kara l'a sentie ? Car Lena est sure a 100% que c'est bel et bien sa petite-amie qui a atterrit sur son balcon. Et une rotation sur sa chaise de bureau le lui confirma. Sa belle blonde était la, debout devant elle.

\- Hey, ca va ?

\- Non. Ta fille me torture!

\- Quoi ? Comment ? Elle ose faire du mal a sa maman

\- Ahaha, très drôle, dit Lena avant de faire une moue boudeuse.

\- Rohh, je rigolais. Si on peut même plus plaisanter...

\- Non tu peux pas! Mais....

\- Mais

\- Il y a peut-être autre que tu peux faire, dit Lena avec un regard charmeur.

\- Tout pour ma petite-amie! Qu'est-ce donc

\- Réfléchis, dit la femme enceinte en commençant a se toucher devant la Kryptonienne. Elle bougeait lentement son corps gonflé en le caressant a diverses endroits, sous les yeux émerveillés de Kara. Lena lui faisait clairement un striptease très captivant.

Devant le corps de déesse de Lena, Kara se sentit excitée et sentit une étrange chaleur entre ses cuisses. Elle réalisa rapidement qu'elle devenait dure ainsi que les intentions de la mère de sa fille.

\- Tu veux...

\- Oui. Et je veux que tu te lâche. Ne te retient pas. Baise moi fort, sans retenue.

\- Sure ?

\- Oui.

Kara hocha la tête et emporta Lena dans un baiser pleins d'amour et de passions. La blonde posa ses mains sur les épaules de sa petite-amie tandis que celle-ci passait sa main dans la nuque de la Kryptonienne.

Rapidement, Lena demande la langue de sa belle et elle l'obtenue, provoquant une danse endiablée qui augmentait la pressions entre elles. Lena utilisa sa main libre pour retirer le manteau et le haut de sa compagne.

Celle-ci retira la chemise de sa petite-amie et enleva également sa jupe et ses collants, la laissant en sous-vêtements alors que Lena venait de la mettre entièrement nue.

La bite de Kara se dressait fièrement devant la femme enceinte. Kara avait mal d'excitation tant le corps de la Luthor était sexy. Kara aurait jurée que même Aphrodite, la déesse de l'amour, aurait succombée au charmes de Lena.

Supergirl porta sa belle et la fit s'assoit sur son bureau. Puis elle s'agenouille devant l'entrée des cuisses de la Luthor. Celle-ci les écarta et Kara approcha son visage de l'intimité de sa belle, son souffle sur la chatte de la brune envoyant des frissons de plaisir à cette dernière.

Kara approchait encore son visage, au point que son nez frôla la chatte de Lena qui frémit au contact. Au cours de sa grossesse, sa chatte était extrêmement sensible.

Finalement, Kara ouvrit la bouche et déposa un doux baiser sur la chatte trempée de la PDG. Lena était très mouillée et Kara le voyait bien. La blonde répéta son geste en y ajoutant cette fois-ci sa langue.

La langue de la Kryptonienne creusait les parois de la Luthor, lui arrachant des râles de plaisir alors que celle-ci appuyait fortement la tête de Supergirl contre son sexe.

Kara broutait la chatte de Lena, elle la léchait, la suçait, la mordillait. Très vite, Lena atteignit son premier orgasme sous les coups de langue parfaits de Kara.

Bien qu'elle ait jouit fort, Lena était toujours léchée par la blonde, sa langue faisant des cercles autour de son clitoris.

\- Kara, gémit Lena d'une voix très sensuelle. Pitié... Prends moi...

La Super se releva et embrassa sa petite-amie, appuyant fortement sur ses lèvres. Soudain, Kara remarqua quelque chose. Du lait coulait des mamelons rougies et gonflés d'une Lena très enceinte

\- Oh...

\- Désolée... J'arrête pas d'avoir du lait quand je suis très excitée... C'est plus fort que moi...

\- Ne t'excuse pas.... Ca... Ca m'excite, dit Kara alors qu'elle touchait le sein droit de la PDG avec émerveillement.

La Kryptonienne, passionnée par la poitrine de Lena, pris le sein en bouche et le suça goulûment, buvant le lait de sa belle.

Celle-ci poussa un long gémissement de plaisir a la sensation dans son sein. La douleur avait disparue et était remplacée par un sentiment unique, indescriptible.

Kara buvait le lait maternel de sa dulcinée, appréciant le gout du lait dans sa bouche alors que celle-ci se tordait dans tout les sens.

\- Kara... Pitié... Prends moi s'il te plait... J'en ai besoin...

\- Ah oui ?

Lena craqua et saisit le pénis de la blonde dans sa main et le guida vers sa chatte mouillée. Kara céda enfin et s'enfonça a l'intérieur de sa belle, lui arrachant un long gémissement de plaisir.

La Kryptonienne fit d'abord de lents va-et-vient à l'intérieur d'elle, ce qui agaçait fortement la femme enceinte. Celle-ci enfonça ses ongles dans la peau de la Super, lui faisant comprendre qu'elle devant accélérer.

La blonde reçut le message et donna des coups plus rapides, sa grosse bite glissant facilement dans la petite chatte serrée de la PDG. Grâce à la lubrification naturelle de Lena, la pénétration n'en était que plus intense pour les deux femmes.

Lena enroula ses jambes autour de la taille de Kara, pour plus de plaisir, alors que celle-ci passait ses mains dans le dos de sa compagne enceinte, ne cessant pas de pistonner la chatte dégoulinante de Lena.

\- Kara... Je vais... Je vais... JOUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIR, hurla Lena alors que son orgasme la frappait, un orgasme violent, puissant, intense, long, douloureux et épuisant.

Mais Kara n'allait s'arrêter maintenant. Elle continuait de marteler le vagin douloureux de sa belle, faisant souffrir Lena.

Ce n'est que 2 minutes plus tard que Kara tirait d'immenses cordes de spermes à l'intérieur de Lena. Kara sortit du sexe de Lena et les cordes de spermes atterrissèrent sur le ventre, les seins et le visage de Lena.

Les deux femmes étaient en sueur, leurs respirations impossible à calmer. Kara était tellement épuisée qu'elle avait du mal à se maintenir sur ses jambes.

\- Wow... C'était...

\- Bon, termina Kara.

\- Oui, dit Lena en embrassant Kara.


End file.
